


Be my Valentine

by Swxxt_Angxl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: 1- It was impossible that, of all people, Emil Nekola had asked him on a date... right?2- Phichit was happy; Seung-gil had finally proposed! So he decided to share his happiness on Instagram. Boy, was he wrong.3- A horror movie marathon didn't sound like the most romantic plan for Valentine's Day, but that's what lack of money did. And, why lie, Guang-Hong like to see his boyfriend scared.4- Sara was, to put it in simple words, a chocolate addict. Mila knew it better than anyone. Then, why did she do that to her?5- Isabella knew that JJ tended to talk a lot about things she didn't care about. But, this Valentine's Day, she wasn't going to let it pass.6- He didn't know in what moment he had decided that getting married in Valentine's Day was a good idea, but when he saw Victor there, planted on the altar, he knew he hadn't made a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

Michele Crispino had the habit of turning his phone on and entering Instagram everytime he had some free time. Yeah, even now. Yeah, in Valentine's Day. Yeah, he was single. It didn't bother him though. What **did** bother him was that Sara had gone to a date with Mila just an hour ago, alleging that she was old enough to go on dates without her brother's permission. Michele had to bit his tongue in front of the Russian girl. How he regreted that now.

Well, back to Instagram, the Italian was one of those who thought that it was the best way to find out about his fellow skater's gossips and how they were going to spend that day. Better and cheaper than a newspaper, in short.

The first photo he saw was of Georgi Popovich's. He didn't pay much attention to it, but he managed to read the caption: "Waiting for you to notice I'm still dying for you". What did that mean? Well, simple. That Anya still ignored him and his cravings gor her to come back. He scrolled to the next one, not knowing if it was suitable to describe that man with the word "Pathetic" or not.

The next photo was of Chris kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, both dressed in a black suit and with the next caption: "Birthday day with my bae in the wedding of @v-nikiforov" followed by an emoji of an arrowed heart. Oh, right. It was Nikiforov and Katsuki's wedding, right? He was happy for them, not gonna lie.

The next was a picture of Phichit. Or, rather, of his hand entwined with Seung-gil's, both with gold alliances on their index fingers. The caption? "Finally!" followed by an emoji of a ring, one of a couple with a heart on the middle and another of a face with heart eyes. Michele hit the like button, thinking that it was a little depressing that even the Korean had found a boyfriend before him. It wasn't a trauma either and, in fact, he was relieved that the boy's partner wasn't his beloved sister. No. Sara was sacred.

The next thing he did was to enter his own profile, very abandoned if someone asked him. The Crispino decided to, at least, share a new photo. 'To bring life to this' he thought.

Michele didn't think much before sharing a photo of him and Sara he had taken a couple weeks ago, in their last trip to Italy. As a caption, he wrote part of the lyrics of a song he liked:

"You didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing".

He added some musical notes in the end. He didn't want the others to think he was sending a hint to Sara. Because that was not.

In just five minutes he had a few likes. Michele smiled to himself. Yes, he was popular. The next thing to arrive to his phone was a message. Emil. What would he want now?

"Mickey, Sara just went on a date with Mila. Understand it, it's Valentine's Day! You're exaggerating :P"

Michele took that personally. Emil really was stupid. Yeah, right, that could sound like a hint, but it was not, he swore! Michele Crispino was a whole better than hints. He said things to the face and, if they were talking about someone trying to get on his sister's pants, he also threw soda to the face. In short, just no.

"It's a song" He tried his best not to add an "idiot" or other insult at the end of the sentence. It wasn't easy, but he managed.

"Seriously? That sounds like a hint to me, but okay"

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to"

The answer took under a minute to get there. While waiting for it, Michele started to bite his thumbnail with impatience. The only thing the could think of was that Emil was, besides stupid, maddening.

"Ok. I won't believe you!"

"You want to get somewhere with this?"

"No? I mean, I'm talking to you from home. I couldn't, I don't know, get to the cinema"

"So you want to go to the cinema?"

"Maybe?"

"Then why don't you go and stop bothering me?"

"Because there are no cinemas nearby, Mickey!"

"I don't care"

"You should!"

"I should? You are not expecting me to go with you, right?"

"... Perhaps... Maybe that's why I talked to you on the first place"

"I don't want a 'perhaps'. Yes or no?"

Michele totally ignored the other half of the Czech's message.

"I just want to go to the cinema, Mickey!"

"Well, then let's fucking go, damnit! If that way you stop complaining..."

"Wait, seriously?"

"If you stop bothering me, then yes"

"Great!"

"See you in the park in an hour. And don't bring that stupid face of yours!"

"Sounds hard. It's the only one I have"

"Whatever. You know how annoying this is getting?"

"Ok! See you later, Mickey! Don't be late!"

"I will not"

The next five minutes he spent looking at the screen of his phone, with his eyes wide open in disbelief. He re-read the conversation over and over again, but that idea still didn't fit in his head.

It wasn't possible that, of all people, Emil Nekola had asked him on a date, right? And much less that Michele Crispino had accepted. But he did.

Great. Sara was so going to laugh at him now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Valentine's Day. Phichit Chulanot was well dressed in a black suit and red tie, and looking at his hand like an idiot. He couldn't help but smile everytime he looked at the golden band on the ring finger of his left hand.

He just couldn't believe it.

"You look happy" Seung-gil commented behind him, running his hand through the Thai's dark hair.

"That's because I'm happy! I thought you were never going to ask!"

"Well, I had to find a good one" His lips buried in the other's hair. "I couldn't give you anything" He moved his hand to reach the other's left, interlacing their fingers. "Luckily I know your hands well. It looks good on you"

The Thai skater looked at the intertwined fingers of their hands. The simple image made him smile even more. Well, if that was possible.

Phichit reached his phone in the low coffee table in front of them, unlocking it at the moment and hitting the camera function's button as fast as he could.

"So that's why you were looking at my hands for months when you thought I wasn't paying attention" Phichit laughed, focusing their hands with the camera so that the rings were visible. "Wait. Don't move"

"Wanna brag that soon?"

"Of course, you silly!" He looked at the photo for a couple of seconds until he was satisfied with the picture. Then, he showed Seung-gil.

"I look like a ghost compared to you" The always serious Lee Seung-gil, from spending so much time with Phichit Chulanot, had became quite the prankster. He didn't lose his serious countenance, but his tone of voice differed. For example, now. "You want dessert?"

"You know I always want"

Without saying another word, Seung-gil disappeared behind the kitchen door. Phichit looked at him leave, and then he slowly turned his head towards the hand of his ring. He couldn't help but expand his smile so much his cheeks started to hurt.

The photo he had taken was, he considered, very good. Enough to share it in social media, say Instagram. He didn't hesitate for a second before clicking on the share button and, then, on his favourite application.

Without filters, without anything. He wrote as a caption "Finally!" and added in the end an emoji of a ring, one of a couple with a heart in the middle and, at the end, another one of a face with heart eyes. After adding the hastags and tagging Seung-gil in the photo, he shared it. His smile hadn't disappeared when he blocked his phone and left it over the table.

"You just tagged me in that photo, didn't you?"

The Korean skater appeared again in the living room, leaving two plates with chocolate cake on the table and sitting next to Phichit on the couch. The Thai nodded effusively.

"Of course I did! Why do you ask?" Phichit grabbed his spoon and took a piece of cake.

"My phone. It doesn't stop ringing. The likes, I assume" Seung-gil pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Yes, I was right. Wow, that's a high number"

"Look, Chris is the first comment!"

"He had to" Seung-gil spoke with a touch of sarcasm while rolling his eyes.

" _'Yes, finally!'_ " Phichit started to read. " _'We hope not to have to wait so long for the wedding'_ "

The Thai bursted out laughing. The Korean, however, wasn't so amused and rolled his eyes once more.

"I'm telling you, that photo is gonna have more likes than Chris' one with his boyfriend. No good..."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm popular, but not that much!"

Phichit, still laughing, shook his head and with one of his fingers. Seung-gil stared at him and muttered something like "If you say so".

"Oh, Leo, Yuuri and Guang-Hong also commented!"

Before he could read his friend's comments, his now fiancé snatched the phone from him and put it in his pants pocket along with his own. Phichit looked at him like a dog looks at his owner after doing something bad, but the Korean didn't give his arm to twist.

"Not now. We have a wedding to go to, remember?"

Oh, sure. How could he be so clueless? Victor and Yuuri were getting married today, right?

"Okay, okay"

"Oh, and remember this: if that photo has more likes than Chris', he's going to call us in the middle of the night. You know him. He's a drama queen.

"I'm telling you that won't happen!"

　

It was near one in the morning when the scandalous and persistent music of Phichit's ringing tone woke them up, interrupting the silence of the night.

"Phichit..." Seung-gil, hugging him from behind, muttered in a sleepy tone.

The Thai's hand groped a couple of times on the bedside table, until he finally got his phone. Then, suddendly, it stopped ringing. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to focus better the objects around him.

"One o'clock?"

At the moment, the phone started ringing again.

"Chris. It has to be him"

Still sleepy, the Korean skater looked over his fiancé's shoulder. He smiled with self-sufficiency when he saw that, effectively, it was the blond. Phichit felt the need to asphyxiate with his own pillow.

"If I were you, I'll change my phone number. You'll need it" After that, he dropped his head on the pillow again. "Please, answer him or he'll keep like that for the rest of the night. What the hell is his boyfriend doing?"

The Thai did as he had been told, putting the phone on speaker mode so that both of them could hear. The only thing they could hear was lots of complaints on Chris part and his boyfriend's voice saying things like "You can't react like that for an Instagram photo" and urging him to come back to bed.

"Please, don't say anything about the photo" Phichit mumbled.

"Chris, it's stupid to react like that only for a photo! Come back to the bed!" They heard the voice of the blond's boyfriend again. "Oh, and I think your call was answered"

"Wha-? Hey, Masumi!"

And, with that, the call ended.

"You do realize that, if this were a bet, I would have won, right?"

Seung-gil looked how the other entered on Instagram to enter Giacometti's profile. Phichit searched for the photo of the blond with his boyfriend, recording in his memory the number of likes. Then he entered his own profile and put a hand on his face with a tired expression.

"Are you kidding me? One like! One more than on his photo!"

"Drama queen..." Seung-gil babbled. "Tomorrow we'll have to talk about that new number of yours"

"Yeah. It will be better that way" Phichit turned off his phone, leaving it on the bedside table again. "And, Gigi? Please, remind me to never bet with you on this kind of things"

Definitely, next Valentine's Day he'd have to think things through before sharing his moments of happiness on Instagram.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Valentine's Day of Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji was already planned: they'll go to the first's house and have a marathon of horror movies. Yeah, it didn't sound like the most romantic plan in the world, but that's what lack of money did. They couldn't afford a dinner on a fancy restaurant or a night in a beach hotel or something like that. But, anyway, if they liked it, what else?

Leo already had on his house an huge supply of sweets, chips and more. On the other hand, Guang-Hong had to rent the movies. That afternoon, he arrived to his boyfriend's house with a bag. Inside, there were eight movies. They had a lot to do, certainly.

"Old Boy?" Leo asked, surprised. "Are you sure this is horror?"

"Of course it is! Trust me, Leo!"

Leo just nodded.

From the kitchen, the sound of the microwave sounded, indicating that whatever was inside was ready to eat. The popcorn were poured into a glass bowl along with a few fries. It wouldn't be enough with just one bag of popcorn. Both of them ate a lot. So Leo put another one inside of the microwave and took the full bowl to the living room, leaving it on the table along with two glasses of cola that Guang-Hong had already prepared for them.

He layed back on the couch, tossing a chip to his open mouth and placing his arm around the Chinese's shoulders. The film had already started.

"What did you put?" Questioned Leo, not trusting his boyfriend that much for that kind of things.

"Saw. A little old if you ask me, but it's good"

"I... see"

The movie continued. Truth was told, Leo wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies, but he could stand them. However, those who involved industrial amount of blood and viscera upsetted his stomach and practically forced him to go to the bathroom to throw up. And, yes, that was what the movie was about.

"I think the popcorn is ready. I'm gonna..." He put the first excuse that went through his head when he noticed that the nerves had made him start to sweat. He didn't want to keep watching.

"You're not going anywhere" Guang-Hong held him back, grabbing his hand and keeping him in place. "This is the best part!"  
The hairs in the back of Leo's neck bristled as he heard the scream of a man, he didn't know if he was being tortured or what. He didn't want to watch. Shit. He had started to sweat a lot more. He didn't understand how the always sweet and adorable Guang-Hong Ji was capable of watching that kind of things without even freaking out a little.

"More cola?" Leo asked, in an attempt to keep those thoughts out of his mind.

"No. And shut up, Leo! I can't hear if you keep talking"

Minutes passed and passed. The point arrived that Leo's eyes remained closed in almost all, if not all, of the scenes. Even so, it didn't work much. With only the voices and the background music was enough to get scared.

"Ji" He squeezed the hand of the Chinese, who turned his head to look at him, already more than annoyed. He couldn't see the movie like that! He didn't say anything though, because the view gave him quite the very big surprise. Leo de la Iglesia was next to him, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck and shaking like a puding.

He had to restrain himself from bursting into laughter right there and then.

"Don't tell me you're scared" Guang-Hong asked in a playful tone, even knowing beforehand what the answer was.

When his boyfriend nodded, he couldn't contain himself any longer. He laughed out loud. Leo de la Iglesia was just too adorable when scared!

The Chinese grabbed the remote control, turning off the TV. He didn't care anyway. He had already seen that movie a long time ago. He wrapped his arms around Leo, hugging him like a mother hugs his son when he cries and stroked his hair.

"I'll stay and sleep with you tonight, okay?" Guang-Hong spoke. Leo nodded with his head again. He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he knew that, if he slept alone that night, he would probably die of the fear of waking up the next morning in a room he didn't know and with a psychotic doll wanting to punish him for the bad things he had done in the past.

Guang-Hong had to supress another laugh. That if he knew of his boyfriend's dread towards gore movies? Of course he did! He wasn't an idiot. Yes, he had done it on purpouse. On purpouse so he could have Leo de la Iglesia at his mercy.

After all, being sweet and adorable didn't mean he couldn't take control of his relationship every once in a while, right?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sara Crispino had a weakness. A really big one that made her give in to anything. And what weakness were we talking about? Simple: chocolate. It was, so to speak, her Achilles heel. And that weakness was the biggest evidence that she was not perfect like everyone else thought she was.

In the Crispino's house there were always industrial quantities of the sweet in different forms: tablets, bars, with milk, black, with nuts, white, liquid, powder to put on breakfast's milk or as a filling in buns or other foods. The Italians could have no water, vegetables, fruits or whatever. But if chocolate was missing (which, though it seemed impossible, could happen once or twice a year), Sara went crazy. She herself admitted that she became unbearable for anyone. Even Michele accepted it. But thank God her brother would always go, in less than a day, to the store to buy more chocolate.

She didn't know why she was so obssesed with the brown sweet. Trauma? Something in her genes? She didn't know. Neither was she interesed in finding out. She could live with that.

Like every person with couple on Valentine's Day, Sara wanted to spend that day with her girlfriend, the Russian beauty, Mila Babicheva. She was the person the Italian trusted the most, even more than her own brother, and the one that knew better than anyone how strong her chocolate obsession was.

That Valentine's Day, when they arrived to Mila's house late at night, they were about to watch a movie when Sara felt like eating. Chocolate, of course. But she was certain that her girlfriend didn't have. The reason? She lived with Yuri and the Russian boy was allergic to Sara's favourite sweet. Ironic? Really.

From pure nerve, the Crispino began to bite her nails. The film was no longer something she was paying attention to. Her desire for chocolate was too much and the anxiety had invaded her system in the blink of an eye. She needed it.

Mila was on the kitchen, preparing a new bowl of popcorn. In her mind, Sara repeated "Popcorn, popcorn. We're going to eat popcorn" to try and distract herself. But, as expected, it had no effect.

"Mila, I'm going to the store!" Sara tried to keep her voice calm and collected, but as soon as she spoke, she realized that it didn't sound like that at all.

Her hands got inside her skirt's pockets, looking for some coins, but she didn't find anything like it. She grabbed her purse from the sofa. She searched and explored every corner and pocket with her fingers. Nothing. She felt like pulling her hair.

"Mila! Can you please lend me some money?"

Seeing she wasn't getting an answer, Sara went to the kitchen by leaps and bounds. Mila was in front of the microwave, humming something.

"Are they ready yet?"

Mila took a small leap on her seat. She nodded, still with her back turned at the Italian. Sara didn't pay it any attention; she had seen the Russian's red leather wallet, the one she gave her for her birthday, on the kitchen table next to the microwave. She reached it as fast as she could.

And then, she smelled it.

"Mila, are you eating something?"

The redhead shook her head, visibly nervous. A drop of sweat slipped through her temple. It was impossible that that was what Sara thought it was, right? Yuri was allergic... right?

"Of course not"

The Italian didn't believe it, not even for a second. She grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulder, forcing Mila to turn and look her in the eyes. She saw the Russian swallow something. Impossible! Her girlfriend, the one she trusted the most, even more than her own brother, and the one who knew better than anyone else about her chocolate addiction, had been hidden in the kitchen all the time, eating chocolate on the sly. That was way beyond cruelty and inhumanity! And, moreover, on Valentine's Day.

"I can't believe this! It's chocolate!"

Mila shook her head again, this time more desperately. Sara had already discovered it. It didn't have much sense to continue denying it, no?

"Do you have more? Give it to me!"

"Sara, honey, I don't have more. I swear!"

"Liar!"

"This time it's true, Sara! I swear!"

Trusting her girlfriend's words, and assuming that this time she was telling the truth, Sara felt her last hopes die. She dropped her head, defeated. Goodbye, dear chocolate.

"Are you sure you don't...?"

"I swear. There is no more left. But don't worry. I'm going to the store right away!"

Good. The redhead was going to go for her, to "do her dirty work" so to speak. But she needed something more. Something that solved her problem more quickly than just going to buy it.

"Mila"

"Y- yes?"

"... Happy Valentine's Day"

And, with that, it was enough for Sara to join her lips with those of the Russian. Mila was puzzled, her eyes wide open. The logic of that? Sara was convinced that, if her girlfriend had been eating chocolate until a few minutes ago, her mouth should taste like the sweet.

Yeah, she was right. It was just that Mila's mouth tasted way better than regular chocolate.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella Yang considered herself lucky for having someone like Jean-Jacques Leroy as her fiancé. Someone like him, whose personality totally changed when they were alone, made her life easier to bear with. JJ was, for a lot of people, haughty, self-centered and a total jerk. For Isabella, he was the most humble, affectionate and gentle man she had ever met.

But humans are not perfect, and even being so in love with JJ like she was, she could still see his obvious flaws. It wasn't that she focused on the negative (not at all) and, in fact, she tried so hard to stay with the positive things, even in the worst moments. But back to JJ's flaws, the worst of them all according to his fiancee was, no doubt, that obsession of talking much and very often of things that she cared little about and, sometimes, nothing. And, when JJ began to speak, he didn't shut up, not even underwater. There was no force in the world that made him shut his mouth for more than a full minute.

"Well, who would say? Katsuki and Nikiforov are getting married"

"You are right"

JJ had been almost two weeks with the same story. It was like he didn't finish assimilating it or something like that, even when it was Valentine's Day and they were sitting in a church like all the other guests at the ceremony. In fact, from hearing the names of the couple from her fiance's mouth for all that time, Isabella had been about to, directly, not go to the wedding. Sure, it wasn't Victor and Yuuri's fault. No. It was JJ's fault and that was it. And that was why, in the end, she had gone. Because those poor guys had nothing to do with her fiancé not shutting up.

"But, so soon? I mean, I asked you to marry me first. We are the ones who should be getting married!"

"You've said that a lot of times"

"That's because I want to marry you as soon as possible"

"Yes, I understand that"

"I know you understand. Remember when I proposed to you? You always said you'll reject me because you didn't want to get married so soon. And look at you now! In the end, you did accept"

"You remind me everytime you have the chance" Isabella held herself back as she could to not roll her eyes. It was the fifth time that week that he reminded her on that. Yes, she insisted that she could live with JJ without the need of rings. But, in the end, she agreed to not make her fiancé feel the biggest shame of his life in front of his whole family.

"And I wonder, who asked the other?"

"No idea"

"I'm sure it wasn't as spectacular as my proposal. You remember, right? In that dinner with all my family. You know? I was planning to give you a bouquet of flowers, but the florist was closed because of owner's vacations"

"So that's what happened..."

"You think they will have plans to have children? I don't know you, but I would like to. But not a lot of them. Maybe one or two. Or, if you prefer it, none. Victor looks like the kind of man who likes children, so I guess the will"

"Oh"

"But hey, each one to his own. I'm no one to get into their lives. If they were in such a hurry to get married, I wouldn't be surprised if they also were for having children. And if they do have them, who would take care of them? Because I've heard rumors about Victor planning to come back to skating, and Yuuri is still on it, so..."

"JJ..."

"Yeah? You think that Yuuri's parents would offer themselves to take care of the children? Because is what makes more sense, really"

Isabella put a hand to her face with a tired expression. Why did that man never close his mouth?

"Are you going to let me speak?"

"I hope they like out gift. Well, ' _our'_. I'm so sorry you had to go buy it alone. It means a lot to me that you say it's from the two of us"

"JJ"

"I promise I'll return the favor one of these days. I guess I have no right to say. After all, I didn't help you"

Here we go again. That man still didn't shut his mouth. What did she have to do to silence him?

Well, she could always use the B plan. Yeah, decided. If she heard one more word about Victor and Yuuri or the wedding, it didn't matter they were in a crowded church, she would do that.

"I wonder where will they plan to spend their honeymoon. Will it be in a place far from here or...? Hey!"

Already tired of having to listen to things that she didn't care about, Isabella put a lollipop inside her fiance's mouth. She had a sweet tooth, so she always had some kind of candy in her purse: chocolates, chewing gum, candy...

"Bella! Why the hell did you do that!?"

"Well, you didn't shut up so..."

"But you could have said something like, I don't know: 'Please, JJ, shut your mouth'. It's easy!"

JJ wasn't angry by the fact that Isabella wanted him to be quiet. It wouldn't be the first time they had argued about things like that, anyway. What did bother him was that she had put the lollipop in his mouth for him to shut up.

"Trust me, I tried. It's just that you interrupted me... thousands of times, maybe?"

"There are more delicate ways to silence someone than that!"

"And now is when you tell me you wanted me to kiss you, right? And I'll tell you that that only happens in movies"

"You never know if you don't tr..."

And, then, Isabella grabbed him by the tie and kissed him, provoking that what he had thought to say would vanish from his mind. All the other guests stared at the scene, stunned, and the woman could swear that she heard the sound of a mobile camera taking a picture (Phichit, could it be?).

"Better now?"

JJ stayed silent, with red cheeks and a smile on his face.

In despite of the idiotic, self-centered and arrogant personality he might seem to have in the eyes of his fellow skaters, Jean-Jacques Leroy was a completely different person with Isabella Yang.

Maybe that was why his fiancee loved him so much she accepted his marriage proposal.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri Katsuki felt like dying. Well, maybe not dying, but he felt, at least, on the edge of cardiac arrest. That is, not everyone was getting married on Valentine's Day. God, in what moment had he decided that was a good idea? Sure, when Victor proposed, everything sounded so good. But at the moment of truth...

He took a deep breath, hoping that would give him, at least, some courage. He had to focus. At any moment, the wedding march could sound, announcing that it was his time to enter. Then, the doors in front of him would open and he would have to walk down the aisle to reach the altar. Goddamn it. Was it too late to run away?

He mentally recited the marriage vows, which he felt would be forgotten at any moment. What if he said them wrong? That was very likely to happen. But, if he did, would Victor laugh at him? Would he still want to marry him? The truth was the Yuuri would understand it if that were the case.

All that his mother had told him about getting married being difficult was turning out to be true.

He had given Chris the bouquet, because he was pretty sure that, if he kept holding it, he would end up destroying it. Phichit and Yuuko patted his back as a sing of moral support. He heard a "Nothing to worry about" from Minako and a "Calm down, dude" from Takeshi. His parents also said something, but he didn't quite hear them. He had to pretend that he was okay so they wouldn't keep insisting. He had more important things to do, such as asking himself several things on his mind: would Victor like his suit? Because he really liked it a lot. Would he be handsome enough for the Russian? He wasn't so sure about that one.

He had no doubt that he loved that man. He wanted to marry Victor and spend the rest of his life with him and everything else. He knew him good enough to know that it didn't matter if he screwed up. He could say the vows wrong, if he fell in the middle of the aisle or if he broke Victor's finger while putting the ring on. Even if he did all that or even something worse, Victor Nikiforov would still want to marry him.

Chris gave him back the bouquet, and him, Phichit, Yuuko, Minako, Takeshi and his mother left to take their place among the guests. The questions continued to accumulate in his mind: was Victor expecting something special from him being married? Yuuri wouldn't have to change his attitude towards him, would he? He wanted to ask all of that and more to someone, but it was to late when he finally decided to open his mouth. As soon as he did it, the wedding march flooded his ears, the door in front of him opened and he had to start walking from his father's arm down the longest aisle he had ever seen in his life.

Once he reached the end, the altar, and saw Victor, equally nervous (but not as much as him, of course) he noticed the Russian was enthralled. Enthralled because of him, Yuuri reminded himself. He wondered if his soon to be husband was asking himself the same questions as him, and he concluded that this should be the case. He was also convinced that, like him, Victor didn't know the answers to those questions either.

But they would have time to find them. The two of them, together.

Because that fourteen of February, their lives had stopped being apart to become one. And they would share that life until death did them appart and they would meet again in the afterlife.

 


End file.
